Semiconductor devices are often provided in a package, with electrical connections being made through contacts on the package. The packaging often adds to parasitic capacitance, parasitic inductance and parasitic resistance to the semiconductor device. Among other drawbacks, these parasitic elements can increase electrical losses, and can adversely impact the performance of the semiconductor device, especially at higher operational frequencies.
What is needed, therefore, is a semiconductor package that overcomes at least the drawbacks of known semiconductor packages described above.